return to the forest
by ultramaster16.l
Summary: A few months after the events of the road chip the chipettes have returned home and Alvin has finally declared his love to Brittany.. two weeks later and Brittany becomes Pregnant and they both decide to move back to the forest. how will Dave and their siblings ract. read and see. remake to another story under the same title. i thought i could do better
1. Chapter 1

its summer 2016. school just let out and the chipmunks have reunited with the chipettes. they had just gotten back from hosting american ideal and Alvin had something very important to tell Brittany.

As he slowly approced her with a flower in his hands he started to tremble but he knew this was something he had to do.

Alvin; Br Brittany...this is for you.

he then handed her a beautiful rose.

Brittany; Oh Alvin its beautiful! whats it for?  
Alvin; Brittany i have had alot of time to think since you've been away. i really missed you. i care so much about you and i don't know what i'll do without you.

Brittany was speachless but very happy at the same time.

Alvin; i guess what i'm trying to say is...i love you.

Brittany; REALLY!?

Alvin; Yes really.

Brittany; Oh Alvin i love you two!

Alvin; REALLY!?

Out of nowhere she jumped on Alvin and deliverd their first kiss.

Alvin; promise me that we will be together forever.

Brittany; promise.

it has been 2 weeks since that heartwarming moment and it was the best 2 weeks of their lives so far. but the most magical moment is what they decided to do at the end of the 2 weeks. you already know what they did so i'm gonna skip to the story.

Brittany; ALVIN! COME HERE!

Alvin came rushing to his girlfriend fast as lighting.

Alvin; Whats up Brit!?

Brittany; Do you remember what we did last night?  
Alvin; How could i forget? you were incredible.

Brittany; you thats not the point the point is...i'm pregnant!

Alvin; Seriesly!?  
Brittany; Yes! oh Alvie this is a dream come true!

Alvin; Your telling me!

Brittany; but i have been thinking about one little problem.

Alvin; How Dave will react?

Brittany; Well that but this is more important. the paparazi. we would never get any peace with them in our way!  
Alvin; Oh yeah good point.

Brittany; But i did come up with a solition!

Alvin; Wich is?

Brittany; We go back to were we came from! the forest!

Alvin; i don't know Brit. we havn't been there in years.

Brittany; Alvin this is actuely a goof chance to return were we belong. and it would be best for our kids after all.

Alvin;...ok you do have a good point. when do you wanna tel Dave?

Brittany; Tonight over dinner.

Dinner

Dave; So how was everyone's day?

Simon; Fine

Theodore; Good.

Jeanette; Very well

Elenor; Great

Dave; Alvin? Brittany? whats the matter.

Brittany; Well we kind of have something very important to tell you.

Alvin; Don't get mad or anything.

Dave; i wasn't...until you said that.

Alvin; Woops. well here's the thing..you see Brittanys shortof..

Dave; Short of what?

Brittany; Pregnant.

everyone gasped.

Dave; AAAALLLVIIIINNN!

Alvin; Yep i knew he was gonna do that.

Dave; I CAN'T BELIVE YOU TWO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!

Alvin; There's more.

Dave; oh goody

Brittany; Were moving back to the forest to raise our children so the paparazi won't bother us.

All; WHAT!?

Dave; YOU CANT GO! YOU WONT SERVIVE THE DAY!

Alvin; We have to Dave. were sorry but we got ourselfs into this and we have to take responcibility.

Dave never heard Alvin say something so mature before in his life. maybe they were doing the right thing he thought.

Dave;...Allright everyone pack your bags well be leaving tomorow..

Alvin and Brittany looked up.

Dave; Until the kids are born we will be helping out for the next month. now i gotta go to the store and buy suplise. if i'm not back by 8 then go to bed.

Dave then walked out.

Simon; Are you two sure that you will be alright?

Alvin; Very sure Si. very sure.

To be continued.


	2. their new home

The next day around 6:00 A.M The chipmunks and Chipettes along with Dave went deep into. the forest to were no one could find them. they Drove for 2 straight Hours until they found a beautiful spot. it had several trees and a large lake next to the tree they were going to put Alvin and Brittany's new opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a large wooden Doll was surprised and kind of angered by the fact that they were going to live in a doll house.

Ugh Dave why did it have to be a doll house said replied well its much easier then building a small house from scratch Alvin.

Brittany;Just be great-full Alvin. Thank you Dave.

Alvin ;Yeah thanks Dave,

Dave; OK guys here's how this is going to work. Jeanette and Eleanor will build a garden and Alvin and Simon Will build the fence. Me Theodore and Brittany will paint the house. which reminds me what color do you guys want it to be?Brittany; PINK! Alvin; Red! Dave; Uh what about a dark red? Brittany; I like it. Alvin; Alright.

And so the team began to work on the new home. Alvin collected twigs from the ground and Simon tied them together with string he brought. Eleanor dug holes while Jeanette planted the seeds. she planted carrot's tomatoes potatoes and cabbage. if Dave liked anything about this it was that they would be eating healthier. Dave Theodore and Brittany continued to paint the house a dark red. it took a few hours to get everything done but they finally finished.

Dave then put the doll house next towards a tree and then they took a break for lunch. Alvin; So how many do you think well have? Brittany; I don't know as long as their nice and healthy babies. Alvin; Yeah that is the most important thing. Brittany then began to look at the big empty space they had. then she got an idea.

Brittany; Hey guy's. what if we built a little playground for the kids? Dave; That's a great idea Brittany. Everyone else agreed and after lunch they started work. They needed lots of twigs and a small stick or two. first they built the swing using twigs two long pieces of string and a small piece of a candy wrapper from lunch. then they built a seesaw by putting a large rock in the middle and a medium piece of wood on top of it. and finally they made a sand box which was the easiest thing to make. they just put four blocks of wood together.

By the time they were done the place looked amazing. like an amazing place any chipmunk would love to live in.

Brittany; now's the part of the job I've been looking forward to. Decorating the house!

Alvin; And what will we use to decorate the house?

Dave; These.

Dave then went back to his car and pulled out several pieces of doll furniture such as Bedding. Chairs. tables. couches. Dressers. tables. and of course. Cribs

Alvin; Not more Doll furniture.

Brittany; Alvin.

Dave; Well i brought a little something i know Alvin will like.

Dave then proceeded to pull out a small battery powered TV that could easily fit into the living room. he also brought Several double A batteries that would keep them busy for a long time.

Alvin; Woa i never knew those things excised. Thanks.

Dave; No problem Alvin. But i gotta warn you. it's be in black and white and there will be only four channels avalible.

Alvin just stood there with his mouth wide open.

Brittany; Thank you Dave but i think we'll have more things to do then just watching TV. After all we are going to have to work from now on.

Dave; Well still i want you to keep it. Anyway lets get this stuff in.

The chipmunks and Chipettes then went inside the Doll house.

Alvin; Woa its big in here.

Brittany; And just a few hours ago you were complaining.

Simon; I know Right. were do you want this Table?

Brittany; In the kitchen.

Jeanette; Do you want the beds to be upstairs?

Alvin; You got it.

Theodore; And were do you want the couches?

Brittany; One in the living room and one in our room.

Eleanor; Want me to put the food up for you?

Alvin; Please.

After telling everyone what to do they went to work. First they started with the living room. They put a Rag in the center to resemble a carpet and put the coffee table on top of it. they then but the couch up and put two chairs around it and finally they put the tv in view of the couch and chairs.

They then put the table in the kitchen along with 6 chairs and a few extra ones in the kitchens closet and proceed to put food Dave had supplied them with. they worked on the baby's room bu putting the crib in the right hand corner and putting lots of small toys in a small box. and after putting a few little items in the hallway and such they proceded to work on Alvin and Brittany's room. they put pictures on the walls and put the bed in with a barbie blanket and pillows. they put in two dressers next to a window and a couch in a corner. it was 10;19.p.m when they finished.

Brittany; Well that just about raps everything up.

Jeanette; Actually we have one little surprise for you.

Theodore; Here.

Theodore gave them each one little box. they proceeded to open the box's. in Alvin's was his tuxedo he wore on the ship. and In Brittany's Was a beautifull white Dress and in each one of their box's was a small diamond wedding ring.

Alvin; You guys sure are sly.

Alvin gulped and Brittany looked very happy yet flustered at the same then proceeded to get on one knee and then proceeded to say five simple words

Alvin; Brittany...will you Marry me?

Brittany;...Yes.

Sorry i didn't upload in so long but know i'm back and ready to make these stories again! see you next time!


	3. the wedding

it was 12;10 p.m the chipmunks and chipettes were getting ready for Alvin and Brittany's wedding. it took them over 3 hours to get everything ready but when they finished it was completly worth it. they decided to have the ceremony in the garden since it looked good for a chipmunk wedding. Alvin stood at the entrance in the garden along with his two best men Simon and Theodore. awating for his future wife to appear.

Jeanette; Are you ready Brit?

Brittany; As ready as i'll ever be. How do i look?

Eleanor; You look beautiful Brittany. You sure are one lucky girl.

Brittany; Aww thanks guys.

Brittany then hugged both of her sisters.

Simon; You Ready Alvin?

Alvin; Of course i am! why wouldn't i be?

Theodore; Oh Alvin; Here comes the bride!

Alvin quickly looked to see Brittany in a beautiful White Dress. She looked stunning. Like GOD had sent an angel down to earth to love Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany then stood at the entrance were Dave[for he would be the one to announce them man and wife]

Dave; Dearly Beloved. we are gathred here today to witness the weading of Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller. does anyone have a reason to why these two should not wed?

no one responded

Dave; Then you may say your vows.

Alvin; Brittany. we havn't been together for that long but ever since we met i knew that you were the right one for me. i've never felt this way about anyone before. your a very special girll to me. and nobody could ever take your place.

Brittany began to spreed tears of joy as she knew that Alvin ment every word.

Brittany; Oh Alvin. You've always been there for me. and i can never repay you enought for what you did for me. you gave me a gift more preciouse then gold. I love you more then ever before.

both of them begain to spread tears across their faces knowing that at long last. they would be together forever.

Dave; Then you may now kiss the bride.

Alvin and Brittany then shared a long passionit kiss.

Everyone claped for now Alvin and Brittany were husband and wife.

It has been 4 Weeks since Alvin and Brittany's wedding night. and since then they couldn't keep their paws off of eachover. they would always be in the same room with eachover. they worked tirelesly to make their new home truely perfect for their family.

9;

Brittany; Alvin...Alvin...ALVIN!

Alvin; Yeah Brit/

Brittany; Its time.

Alvin; Yeah its time to sleep.

Brittany; No i mean...Its time.

Alvin quickly relized what she meant...The baby's were about to be born.

Alvin; EVERYBODY! GET UP! BRITTANY'S IN LABOR!

Once everyone heard the chipmunks and chipettes quickly hurried upstaires except for Dave who was to big to fit in the house. he had to watch threw the window.

Alvin; Allright Brittany just hold my Ha-OW!

Brittany; This is for putting me throught this pain!

Jeanette; Ok Brittany. when i say push you push.

Brittany; THANK YOU CAPTION OBVIOUSE!

Jeanette; Ok...push!

Brittany then starting pushing threw all of her might.

Ok i see a crowning just keep pushing!

she pushed until one came out. A boy. All Brittany could do was let out a small grin knowing that one of her children got to see the world.

Jeanette;Ok just keep pushing!

Brittany then gave another push and then came a girl.

Ok there's just one more! push!

Brittany continued pushing

Brittany; I cant'! it hurst to much!

Alvin; You can do it Brit! Do it for me!

Brittany; Oh Ok! erggg! AHHHh!

jeanette; It's another boy! Congradulations!

Brittany just layed there soaking in sweet.

Brittany; Where are they?

Jeanette; Right here Brittany.

Brittany then used the last of her strenght to get upto see her children.

The first born a boy. Had Alvin's fur color and Brittany's eyes. And his tail was also long. and he had Brittany's pink nose.

The second one a girl. She also had Alvins Fur Color Except she looked alot like Brittany in every detail.

And the Third one. A boy. He was Alvins baby twin.

Alvin and Brittany both shed tears. they were so beautiful. Jeanette then passed the children to their parents. Alvin and Brittany couldn't take their eye's off of them. To them they were perfect. truley a blessing from God Himself.

Brittany; Alvin; You name the first one.

Alvin; Hm what about. Noah?

Brittany; Noah Seville. I love it. And i want to name this bundle of joy Michelle.

Alvin; And what about this handsome Devil... Alvin Jr or AJ.

Brittany; Welcome to the world my babies.


	4. Chapter 4

After Noah Micheal and Aj were born Alvin and Brittany put them into their craddles to sleep. they were amazed of how beutiful they were and knew that they would love them forever.

morning.

Alvin; Yawn..morning..mom.

Brittany; You to Dad

Alvin and Brittany; Hahahah.

Alvin; Why don't we see how the kids are doing?

Brittany; Love that idea.

Alvin and Brittany then walked down stairs into the kids room. inside they found that the kids have already woke up and just being baby's. they then looked at their parents and started to smile.

Brittany; Aw i can't belive how perfect they are!

knock knock knock.

Alvin answerd the door.

Simon; Morning. how are the new parents?

Alvin; Great si. just really great.

Theodore; Glad to hear it.

Jeanette; Oh i can't wait anymore! can we see them?

Alvin; Of course. come on.

Alvin escorted his brothers and sister in laws into the Babies room.

Elenore; Aw their so cute!

Brittany; Thanks Elie.

Jeanette; Hey we should let Dave get a look at them before we go.

Alvin; Good idea.

Outside the house.

Dave; Well congragulations. i sure am gonna miss you guys.

Alvin; Me two Dave. Me two.

Brittany; I sure am gonna miss you guys.

Jeanette; Were gonna miss you to Brit.

they all got into a group hug. they then waved goodbye as they saw Dave and their siblings Drive off into the distance.

Alvin and Brittany then went inside the house.

Alvin; So what do you want to do now?

the babies then started crying.

Brittany; I think we should feed them.

Alvin; Good. i'm hungry to.

5 minutes later and the family was enjoying grapes. the kids seemed to really like them so much that they wanted seconds. the new parents knew this when they started crying.

Brittany; Boy these kids sure like to eat.

Alvin; Yeah they do.

Brittany; Well they seem to be full now.

The babies them reached their hands out cleary wanting their parents.

Brittany; Alright come to mommey.

Alvin; And come come to Daddy.

They then took the kids to the living room to play. Alvin then went to the kids room ro grab a a couple of toys so the kids would have something to do. he grabed the small stuft bears that Elenor made for the kids and a couple of mini race cars that he got from a dollar store[they were small but for a chipmunk it was only a little smaller then them]. the kids really seemed to enjoy the toys but Aj was really fasinated with the tv.

Brittany; hehehe. he looks like you and loves tv like you to!

Alvin; Hardy har har. Well might as well see whats on it.

Alvin then turned on the TV. it had PBS which was PBS kids right now since it was early in the morning and was playing sesame street. they decided to leave it on that since it was a good kids show.

later they decided to interduce the children to the outdoors and to the playground they made for them.

Noah loved to play in the sand box while Micheale liked the swing. and little Aj was having a blast with the slide.

Night had approced and it was time to put the kids to bed.

As Alvin and Brittany got into their bed they had a little discusion.

Brittany; Today was the most amazing day yet.

Alvin; And it will only get better by each day.

WAAA!

Alvin; I'll get them.

Brittany; Well both get them.

hope you liked this chapter sorry if it was to short but please favorite and review telling me what you like or don't like and i'll try to fix what you don't like. see you next time


	5. First words

Sorry for the long wait guys but I'm back and ready type!

It has been 3 weeks since Noah Michelle and AJ were born. They soon began to walk and make the normal baby noises which toAlvin and Brittany was the cutest thing ever.

It was 5:10pm andBrittany was making salad for dinner while Alvin was playing with the kids. They were playing hide and seek

Alvin: 3...2...1 ready your not here I come!

Alvin then noticed a long tail behind a flower pot. It was obviously Noah

Alvin: Found you!

Noah laughed as loud as he could

Alvin: now help me find your brother and sister.

Noah then pointed to the tv so Alvin opened it from the back and found Michelle

Alvin: How'd you get in there?

Alvin then felt someone tug on his shirt  
It was Aj

Alvin: Aj your supposed to hide from me not look for me.

Aj just smiled and formed his mouth like he was about to say something.

Aj: Daddy

Alvin stood there for 5 seconds before snapping out of it and calling his wife.

Alvin: BRITTANY COME QUICK!

Brittany burst through the door with a worried look on her face

Brittany: What's wrong!?

Alvin: Aj said Daddy!

Brittany: HE DID!?

Aj: Daddy

Alvin: See!

Brittany: OH MY GOSH! Aj say mommy!

Aj just stood at his mother smiling  
Brittany then gave a thrown

Aj: mommy

Brittany:AAAAAAAHHHH!

Alvin: could you scream any louder?

Brittany: sorry honey but IM REALLY EXCITED!

Alvin: I know me to!

Brittany: anyway lets go eat. I'm hungry

And so The happy family went to eat dinner.

Alvin: hey Brittany. Look out the window.

Brittany did as instructed and looked at the window and found two dark figures. The figures reacted by running away as fast as they could. You guys stay here. I'm going to go see who those guys were

To be continued 


	6. new family members

As Alvin continued to walk through the forest with the moon being his only source of light, he was searching for the strange figures he saw peeping outside of his home. He followed a trail of footprints until they suddenly ended at a tree stump. He then noticed a small hole in the center of it.

Alvin; Hello! anybody here?

for several seconds there was no noise until Alvin heard squeaks

Alvin then climbed onto the hole only to spot the two dark figures he had seen. They were small chipmunks.

They looked at Alvin while looking really terrified. One was a girl with long hair and the other was a boy with short hair and they were both a yellowish color.

Alvin; What are you kids doing down here?

the boy chipmunk then scurried to the left side of the tree stump and Alvin saw something horrific. a chipmunks corpse.

It didn't take long for Alvin to realize what had happened. The corpse was their mother. And she had died of labor. And without the mother to provide for them they would most defiantly join their mother in the after life.

Alvin; Poor kids. they look so hungry to...Your coming with me.

The young chipmunks looked like they understood what Alvin was saying and they cuddled close to the corpse as they were trying to say we can't leave mommy.

Then Alvin bent down and said.

Alvin; Hey i am so sorry but your mommy can't take care of you. Come with me and you can grow up with the best care anyone could ask for. I'll be your new Daddy.

Girl Chipmunk;...daddy?

Alvin then smiled as he picked the two children up to go home.

After the journey Alvin filled Brittany in on the hole situation and she was more then happy to have more mouths to feed. They had decided to name the girl Marry and the Boy Marty. Noah Michelle and Aj also thought of them as their new brother and sister and they had fun together nonstop.

it was 2 months after they had found Marry and Marty and all of the kids had knew how to talk and do other big kid things. Marty and Marry had imprented on Alvin and Brittany and had seemed to forget about their birth mother. for they had assumed Brittany was their birth mother.

it turned November and started to get cold. the leaves were falling and Started to surround the Seville home.

Noah; Mommy Daddy what are those?

Brittany; There leafs honey.

Aj; I thought Leafs were green.

Alvin; they change color in the fall. which is now.

Brittany; Hey its November! that means Thanksgiving is in a few weeks!

Alvin; YEAH! I LOVE THIS HOLIDAY!

The children looked confused.

Marry; Whats Thanksgiving?

Brittany; Its a time were we well give thanks. we celebrate family and those around us!

Alvin; Don't forget food!

Brittany; Yeah we eat to.

Marty; When is it?

Brittany; If i'm right next week. Our first family holiday!

 **Sorry if this chapter was to short i wanted to dabuet Marty and Marry. Feel free to leave anything in the coments and i promise that the next chaptor will me longer.**


	7. a familiar face

Hey sorry I haven't uploaded in so long but it was the holidays and I had to spend time with family and all that, and I couldn't think of a good Thanksgiving or Christmas themed chapter yet so I'm just gonna do a special next year, sorry if that upsets any of you, this chapter will introduce a familiar face. Who is it? Read and see. But the idea to add this one character was sent to me by Alvittany 4 ever so give her a big thanks and without further ado lets do this.

It was a snowy day in the forest and the Seville family was outside throwing snowballs, building snowmen and making snow angels, they of course had their winter clothes on that Jeanette and Eleanor made for the kids, Alvin then gathered enough snow to make a snow ball and aimed it towards Brittany but all of a sudden Alvin was being covered in snowballs! He did his best to turn around to see his five kids laughing while throwing snow at him.

Alvin spoke while laughing.

Alvin; Nice one kids!

Brittany; That will teach you not to throw snowballs at the love of your life!

Alvin; alright I won't throw snowballs at you, BUT I CANT PROMISE YOU THE KIDS WONT! GET HER GUYS!

Noah Michelle AJ Marty and Marry did as their father instructed to do and threw lots of snowballs at their mother.

Brittany; Hahaha! Good one Alvin!

Suddenly they heard small footsteps across the frozen lake,

Alvin and Brittany instructed the children to get behind them for they did not know who or what was heading towards them. As the footsteps grew louder they soon came face to face with a female chipmunk.

Alvin's eyes widened and mouth opened as he soon began to relies who this chipmunk was.

Alvin; Charlene!

This Charlene then ran up to Alvin and gave him a hug.

Charlene; Oh Alvi it's so great to see you again!

Brittany looked both confused and irritated.

Brittany; Mind telling me who this is Alvi?

Alvin quickly released Charlene from the hug

Alvin; Brittany This is Charlene my Ex-girlfriend.

Charlene that gave a shocking expression on her face.

Charlene; Ex-girlfriend!? And who is this your new girl!?  
Alvin; This is Brittany and she's my wife.

Charlene; WIFE!

Just then the children approached the three older chipmunks,

Noah; Mommy daddy. Who is she?

Charlene; Oh come on! You got five kids too!

Alvin; Look I thought we broke up right before me and my brothers left,

Charlene; And I missed you ever since! I have been looking far and wide for you! Never stopping! And when I finally found you I find out your married and have five kids!

Brittany; yeah that's right!

Charlene; Well I won't give up until your mine again!

Charlene then ran off into the woods crying.

Alvin; I feel kind of bad Brit.

Brittany; Its ok honey, she will get over you soon enough. Now let's go inside for lunch.

That night at Charlene's tree.

Charlene; No no no! I can't believe this! Alvin was supposed to be mine!

Suddenly she felt a tear being whipped by someone else's hand.

?; Sh it's alright, I can help you.

Charlene then threw the mysteries chipmunk against a part of the tree.

Charlene; Who are you!?

?; Forgive me. Everyone calls me…Uncle Henry.

Charlene; And what do you want?

Uncle Henry; To help you out, you see two of Alvin's kids are mine. I left them in a tree stump with their dead mom to find a new mate, but when I couldn't find one that would cooperate I left and when I came back they were gone,

Charlene; And how do you know their your kids?

Uncle Henry; I found them today during your little heartbreak. Look you want to make Brittany suffer right?  
Charlene; and make Alvin mine again yes.

Uncle Henry; And I can help you, just get my kids back.

Charlene; oh I will, and much more to.

1 hour later,

Michelle; MOMMY DADDY HELP!

Alvin and Brittany heard immediately and ran towards the children's room

Brittany; AHHHH!

The room was torn apart, everything was trashed, the window was left open.

Noah. Michelle. AJ. Marty and Merry, had been kidnapped, and they knew who did it,

Brittany; Charlene…

To be continued


	8. the ending

So sorry it took so long to get here guys bit i'm back! and to make it up to you i'm going to work on the sequal starting tonight, it will be much better then the this one and longer, now lets get this show on the road! 

Alvin and Brittany stood with both anger, sadness, and shock. For their children had just been kidnaped, Brittany started to lie on the floor crying her eyes out, how would we ever find them she thought.

Suddenly, Alvin noticed a small leaf with words on it, a letter. He showed Brittany.

Brittany; Did Charlene leave this?

Alvin; I'll read it,

The letter said

To Alvin and Brittany

If you want to see your Brats again then abandone Brittany and go to Charlene,meet us at the stump were you found Marty and Merry in excacly 1 hour. Do it or we skin them alive.

Signed

Charlene and Uncle Harry.

Brittany; Alvin? who's uncle Harry?

Alvin; I don't know Brits, but i just cant abandon you for someone i don't love, oh man what are we gonna do?

Brittany; You have to Alvin!

Alvin had a suprise look on his face.

Alvin; What!? But Brittany!

Brittany; I don't want you to do it either Alvin, I love you more then anything, but i also love our children,...

Brittany started crying again.

Alvin joined in on the cry,

1 hour later at the stump.

Alvin; Alright Charlene, i'm here.

There was silence for about 5 seconds...until.

Charlene appeared holding Noah, Michelle and Aj by their necks.

Charlene; I'm so glade you saw things my way honey, now here ya go.

Charlene then threw the kids on the ground and they came running towards their parents with tears in their eyes.

Charlene; Now lets go.

Alvin; Hold it! were's Marty and Merry?

Suddenly a small but fat chipmunk came holding Marty and Merry.

Uncle Harry; Their my kids and there not going anywere!

Alvin; What are you talking about and who are you!?

Uncle Harry; Names uncle Herry. you kidnaped my kids when i set off to find them a new mother! The poor looser i picked for a mate was so weak she couldn't even survive Laber.

Alvin; You left these kids with out any food or projection!?

Uncle Harry; Had to be done. it tought them servival skills!

Alvin; Your sick! you have the be the worst father i have ever seen!

Suddenly uncle Harry pushed Alvin to the ground with his claws out.

Uncle Harry; Say that again and i'll slice your throat in half!

Alvin; Alright...Your the worst Father-

Uncle Harry then sliced Alvins Throat but not bad enough to kill him. Just enough to injure him.

Brittany & Charlene; ALVIN!  
Kids; DADDY!  
Uncle harry then turned to Marty and Marry and slapped them accross their faces.

Uncle Harry; HE IS NOT YOUR DADDY! I AM!

Marty; Liar!

Merry; A real Daddy wouldn't leave his own kids to all alone!

Uncle harry was furious. he got ready to smack Marty and Merry until.

Charlene; GET AWAY FROM THEM!

Charlene then pushed uncle Harry into the side of the stump, and begain to slap him multiple times.

Uncle Harry; WE HAD A DEAL!

Charlene; NOT FOR YOU TO HURT ALVIN!

Uncle Harry; WHY I OUTA!

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany.

Brittany; Al...Alvin? please wake up!

Alvin; Do...don't worry Brit...i'm

Suddenly all the children came running towards their parents and they started to run.

Uncle Harry saw this and began to give chase.

Uncle Harry; GIVE ME BACK MY KIDS!  
suddenly Charlene jumped behind Uncle Harrys back and snapped his neck.

As uncle Harry's lifeless corpse fell on the ground. Charlene slowly whispered.

Charlene;...i'm sorry...please forgive me.

Alvin;...your forgivin. just please... stay away from me and my family.

Charlene looked up with tears filling her eye's.

Charlene;...fine.

She then ran out of the tree stump into who knows were.

1 year later.

It was Noah's Michelle's. Aj's, Marty and Merrys first birthday, They tunred five, to celebrate they had a pool party using the small river they had as the pool of course, they also swipped a single hot dog from someones picnic basket so they could have a big lunch.

things were normal and perfect for the family, and Brittany had a very special announcment for everyone.

Brittany; Hey can all of you come here for a second?

Everyone did as in instructed.

Alvin; Brittany? Whats this about?

Brittany; Alvin. Kids. Were getting a bigger family!

Alvin; What!?

Alvin then ran up and hugged Brittany.

Alvin; You here that kids!? your getting new brothers or sisters!

Kids; YAY!

And so the Sevile Family got even happier. And what became of Charlene you may ask? She still loves Alvin, but she understands that Alvin has moved on. and as hard as that may be, she finaly understands.

 _The end_

stay tooned for

Life in the forest.


End file.
